Patents pertaining to undergarments have addressed many varied issues. Many are directed to the comfort and/or safety of the user, and many address problems related to the weight or body type of the user.
A typical undergarment in the prior art directed to the comfort of the user is a device that provides additional padding for a sitting user, the "PADDED UNDERWEAR" of Alphonse A. Guelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,216, issued Nov. 13, 1990. This device allows a user with hemorrhoids comfort when sitting, and may also be used as a sports protection device. A garment that similarly provides additional, strategically placed, padding for the user is disclosed in the "MATERNITY SIT-EASE PANTIES" of Shafer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,443, issued May 10, 1983.
A more commonplace problem is that of overweight people dealing with bulging or sagging abdominal flesh. The "PANTY HOSE WITH BODY BULGE CONTROL" is typical of the garments designed to suppress the bulging of the abdomen, thighs, or buttocks of the user.
The most serious problem with such restrictive devices is that they are of course limited by the binding force of the garment, and can only contain a small amount of excess flesh. Another shortcoming of restrictive devices is that they can be very uncomfortable for the user.
One problem not addressed by any of the prior art garments is that of the person whose excess flesh exceeds the limits of a restrictive garment. This person is faced with the uncomfortable situation of having an apron of abdominal flesh from the abdomen overlap the flesh of the upper pubic region. This situation is common in people that have either a great excess of abdominal flesh, and/or have had their abdominal muscles weakened by pregnancy, giving birth, or by injury.
A typical panty worn by a person with the apron of fat described above will stretch in the leg opening area, so that extra material is moved to cover the apron. This causes the leg opening to expand, which in turn allows some of the wearer;'s excess tissue to protrude through the leg opening. This situation is very uncomfortable.
Problems caused by the apron of fat for an individual include the irritation that can be caused by the skin-to-skin contact, which can lead to rashes and infections. The fat apron can also cause a person to perspire heavily, which is uncomfortable and can lead to an unpleasant odor.